She Watched Redux
by 0x-Coming-for-You-0x
Summary: She watched as her humiliation was delivered like a publicized execution. Cast aside like last season's Jimmy Choo's, she left only to return to her icy throne with even more contempt for her classmates - including her own brother. She had watched - and perhaps that had been her downfall - but things were going to change. Re-write of She-Watched.
1. Prologue: She Watched

**AN**: Well hey there, it's been awhile. So She Watched has always been the one story I was ever proud of. However, it's been a few years since I wrote it and I hope I can say that I have matured since then meaning that my writing style has also changed. The original She Watched will remain posted up but this is the redux. While similar, the plot is not the same and many things in the story will probably change. It's also probably a bit darker than the last one as well. With that being said, enjoy ;)

* * *

_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at_

_Because this moment's really all we have_

She watched as Gabriella emerged from among the Lava Springs junior staff. She knew without even looking at him that Troy's whole face had lit up. He might as well have taken a knife and stabbed her in the back. _Was the thought of singing with her that repulsive?_ She assumed so since Gabriella was currently the one singing a duet with him and not her.

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

_Celebrate_

_Oh, everyday_

She watched as Troy leaned into Gabriella, his forehead resting upon hers. _What a skank_. She thought she was going to be sick. Perhaps her thoughts stemmed from jealousy but she had always been a good judge of character. There was a point in time when she used to want that – _want love_. But if it meant she had to wear such a virginal dress with that tacky blue ribbon then _no, thank-you_. What little she had left of her pride wouldn't allow her to, anyways. No matter how much Troy had come to mean to her.

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

She watched an explosion occur. It took all of her will power to not break the icy mask upon her face and wrinkle her delicate features in distaste. If there was one thing she was certain of in this world, besides her own beauty and talent, it would be her immense dislike for the Wildcats – especially in this very moment. _Of course, they just couldn't keep their noses out of it_. Their own voices broke out as they joined the singing couple. _Oh, the irony! Betrayed by her own blood!_ Her dislike for her rowdy classmates now extended to her own brother who she knew had orchestrated this very atrocity occurring before her eyes.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

She watched as Troy approached her and held his hand out for her to take.

She took one look at his hand before looking directly into his sincere eyes.

And then Sharpay Evans turned around and walked away.


	2. She Leaves

"_It'll be okay, Sharpay. I promise everything will get better." _

"_I'm ruined! Completely and utterly ruined! Did you see them out there? And not to mention Troy! I thought he would've given up about Gabriella – I thought he cared about me now!" _

"_Shhh… Troy's an idiot if he doesn't see how fabulous you are." _

"_It was supposed to be my show! Mine! And oh god… the worst part of it all? My own brother has turned to the dark side! My own blood betrayed me!" _

"_Blood's overrated anyways… has been ever since they brought vampires into pop culture. I'm sure that Ryan was just suffering from a temporary mental lapse. You know the boy has never been the brightest crayon in the box." _

"_I can't do this. I can't stay here anymore and watch as they take everything I have away from me." _

"_Tell you what, girlie: we're going to go pack up your bags and you're gonna spend the rest of the summer with me. I've got a bunch of photo shoots lined up and you can come with me. We'll dominate the world as two sexy singles and it'll sure as hell get you out of this dump." _

"_What if it's not enough? Oh god, I can just imagine what school is going to be like… Gabriella fucking Montez is going to be that much more comfortable on her pedestal while Troy…" _

"_I thought we were done talking about the hottie super bomb? Baby doll, despite those blonde locks of yours, you're not stupid. Your parents told me you're still well on your way to becoming valedictorian. If the thought of going to school with those mindless idiots is too much to bear, why don't you take up one of those scholarship offers that those fancy boarding schools are always offering you?"_

"_I've never taken up one of their offers because the invitation was never extended to Ryan…"_

"_Well, it's not like he extended an invitation to you tonight either… I hardly think he matters in any decisions you make now. You need to stop taking care of him and move on with your own life, sugar." _

"… _You're right; maybe I just need to move on with my life." _

"_I'm always right. Now stop crying and start being that fabulous Sharpay I know!" _

* * *

Forget _everyday_, Ryan Evans had a hard enough time waking up _today_.

If asked, he would probably admit that he and the rest of the Wildcats had gotten carried away after last night's talent show. Ryan had shown up to the Danforth residence where Chad had several kegs of beer lined up against one of the living room walls. An impressive array of hard liquor was also displayed on the coffee table.

"_It's a celebration! Drink up, for tonight we have done what no other has done before: we have usurped the Ice Queen of her throne!_"

Apparently pulling one over his twin sister was a cause for celebration and Ryan would be lying if he said he didn't take his first drink in spite of her. But that was only the first drink – by the end of the night, which was really early morning, Ryan and his friends had consumed enough drinks to put a group of alcoholics to shame. He had most likely over-indulged last night but who could blame him? Back in the day when he was still intimidated by Sharpay, she had never allowed him to partake in 'frivolous' things such as underage drinking.

"_Why would you want to drink yourself into a stupor only to wake up in the morning feeling and looking less than fabulous? That is such a low-class thing to do._"

If only Sharpay could see him now: he was sprawled across a couch in Chad's basement with half the buttons on his polo undone. Slowly reaching a hand up to his head, Ryan confirmed the lack of fedora and found that he could honestly not care less. After years of Sharpay's oppressive regime dictating what he could wear and do, Ryan felt liberated. Maybe later, he would parade himself in front of Sharpay wearing non-ironed khakis – or better yet, _sweatpants_.

He only felt a slight twinge of guilt for his less-than-nice thoughts about his twin sister but his contempt won out. Sharpay and her oppressive attitude were to blame for what he had missed out on for the last couple of years. His free time should have been spent having a good time with friends and making teenage mistakes. Instead, Ryan was constantly rehearsing show tunes and choreographed dance sequences to please his sister. He swore he would spend the rest of the summer catching up on what he missed, his sister be damned.

* * *

After helping Chad return his house to its former glory, Ryan found the will power to return to his own house.

"_It is not a house, Ryan. It's bigger and better than any other house on this side Albuquerque, therefore it is so much __**more**__ than a house. You might be my twin but I swear you just do not get it sometimes._"

It took everything in him to not wince while remembering his sister's flair for dramatics and penchant for all things 'upper-class'. By the time he reached his front door, Ryan had resigned himself to at least pretend he was sorry for the mess he created last night at the talent show. Speaking from experience, it was absolutely miserable living in the same house as Sharpay when she was angry at you.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Ry. And you can be damned well sure that I am the epitome of a proper woman._"

Ryan wanted to get this apology over with sooner rather than later and set out in search of his sister. After looking in her room, the home theatre, the private dance studio, the music room and even the _library_, Ryan slunk into the kitchen where both his parents were enjoying a private lunch.

"Good morning, Ducky! Did you have a good time last night?" his mother greeted him. His father didn't bother with a greeting as he continued to look over the stock prices in the newspaper.

"Good morning, mom. The party was great. Hey, dad. Thanks for letting the gang have the day off from the club. It was a late night."

"It's nice to see you got rid of those ridiculous hats." His father's terse reply was actually a bit surprising but he shook it off.

"Er… right. Mom, do you know where Sharpay is?" Ryan asked.

Both his parents noticeably stiffened. His father coughed before pretending to resume his reading while his mother set down her knife and fork. Only after lightly dabbing at her mouth with her serviette did his mother look up to meet his eyes.

"Ducky, you know I love you… but what you did to your sister last night was borderline cruel. You know how much heart and soul she puts into preparing for these shows and you just took it away from her. She's upset and she's hurt so please understand if she needs some space."

To be fair, Ryan should have expected Sharpay to throw a temper tantrum. His sister was notoriously known for doing that from time to time. And now, because Sharpay hadn't gotten her way for once, he was being reprimanded like a five year old. Trying to not let his exasperation show, Ryan schooled his features into a look of understanding and remorse.

"I know, mom. I'm just trying to find her now so I can apologize."

His father didn't even try to disguise his snort. His mother only shot him a look before turning back to Ryan.

"She's not here, Ducky. And I don't think you truly understand how much you upset your sister if you believe that an apology will just fix everything. Your father and I raised you two to put each other first in your lives and to look after each other. She decided to do some travelling with Svetlana for the rest of the summer. She has clearly expressed that she does not want to see you or talk to you until she's ready, so do not try to contact her, _Ryan_."

At this point, his father gave up on pretending to read and was staring his own son down with a look of contempt. And for what was probably the first time in his life, his mother looked irritated with _him_.

"_Oh my god, Ryan! Sometimes life would be so much easier if Svetlana were my twin! At least she gets it!_"

Though spoken in the heat of the moment, the words Sharpay let out during one of their arguments only fueled his dislike for the Russian model from New York City. Although living miles apart, it was safe to say that Sharpay and Svetlana were two peas in a pod and had been so since they first met at a summer talent camp 8 years ago. If Ryan wasn't Sharpay's twin and didn't live in closer proximity, Svetlana would have Ryan beat as Sharpay's number one B-F-F.

"Svetlana? Svetlana Kovarski? What was she doing here, in _Albuquerque_?"

His mother's lips were thin, which was a clear indication of her waning patience and she raised an eyebrow.

"She came to see Sharpay in the talent show."

"I don't get why you two act as if you're at a funeral. It's not like Sharpay isn't coming back, right? She's only travelling and school starts back up in a few weeks."

Both parents tensed again. His mother, yet again, was the one to answer him.

"Your sister has expressed an interest in some boarding schools out of state. We'll be flying out in a couple of weeks to take the tours with her."

Hearing this made stirred up several emotions within Ryan: anger, exasperation… and hurt.

"Are you serious right now? How far is she going to go with this temper tantrum? So she isn't the star of the show for once, _so what_! She needs to get over herself!"

"That is _enough_, Ryan! Enough! Enough! Enough! Is it not enough that you've quite possibly driven your sister away that you feel the need to play the victim here? You have done and said enough!"

His mother was livid. Not wanting to further anger his parents, Ryan clenched his jaw and only nodded before he turned around to walk away. However, he stopped when his father spoke to him for what was only the second time that morning.

"You tell your friends to be thankful that they still have their jobs at the club after they chased away my Princess."

If Ryan had entered his 'not-a-house' only pretending to be feeling guilty, he sure as hell wasn't pretending now.

* * *

"_Simple. Dramatic. Just you and me._"

At the time, Troy Bolton had thought Sharpay was crazy. She was definitely dramatic but there was nothing simple about that girl. On the other hand, Gabriella was beautiful, intelligent and kind. Nothing could have made him give her up.

"Troy, I'm sorry I slept with Ryan but you can't seriously still be mad about that! We were broken up at the time!"

Except that. Right now, Troy was really wishing he had taken up Sharpay on her offer. Sure, Sharpay was high-maintenance but at least she was honest – although honest might have been putting it nicely. She was blunt and didn't have a censor; and sometimes, her words were cruel whether or not she intended them to be so. But at least Sharpay was _honest_. Not to mention, he would still be having private practices with the University of Albuquerque Red Hawks instead of being demoted back to being a bus boy at the club.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, Gabriella."

Gabriella Montez continued to stand there in all her glory, blocking Troy's path. Her arms were crossed and her expression was one of less than amused bordering on frustration. Both of them were currently standing in one of the kitchen doorways at the country club having a face-off.

"Well, when are you going to want to talk to me, Troy? It's been three days since you've even looked at me! I made a mistake but that was only after you chose _Sharpay_ over me! But I _forgave_ you and when we sang at the talent show, everything was supposed to be back to normal. The least you can do is return the favour and not hold the Ryan thing against me."

Oh, hell no.

"Let's get one thing straight, Gabriella. I have _never_ chosen Sharpay over you but right now, I'm kind of wishing I had. And forgiveness isn't something you hold over one another. It should be given freely because you love the person. So while I'm _so_ glad you loved me enough to forgive me, you didn't love me enough to wait before spreading your legs for another guy. Speak of the devil, your boyfriend is heading this way."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gabriella all but screamed.

Ryan spared only a glance towards the feuding exes before taking a seat at the island counter and dropping his head onto the hard surface.

"Woah, Evans, no need for brain damage! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the after-party. And you haven't answered any of my texts or calls."

"Way to sound like a needy girlfriend, Chad."

"Babe, you're the only one for me."

"I know you did not just wink at me."

Both Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie had taken a seat on either side of the moping blond. Chad just winked at her again before looking down at his forlorn friend while Taylor placed a comforting hand on Ryan's back to soothe him.

"I fucked up."

Although it was mumbled into the steel countertop, years of projecting in a theatre meant that everyone had heard him. Despite his active role in the destruction of his relationship, Troy looked concerned. He and Gabriella silently called a temporary truce and made their way over to the trio.

"What happened?" Kelsi Nielsen had joined them.

"I fucked –"

"Yeah, I know you fucked Gabriella. Listen, man, if you're so torn up about it, just know that I don't really blame you for it." Troy piped up.

"Oh my god, Troy! Was that really necessary?" Gabriella's frustration revealed itself again.

"I don't know, Gabriella. Was it really necessary to sleep with someone else out of spite?"

Taylor looked just about ready to break up the fight when Ryan spoke up.

"It's not about Gabriella… it's Sharpay."

Curiosities now piqued, the group waited for Ryan to continue.

"Apparently, she was upset about the whole talent show thing – and I don't mean the kind of upset where she'll just get over it eventually. She asked our parents to tour _boarding schools_ with her. She's not even home right now so it's not like I can talk her out of it either. It's like she's dead set against having anything to do with Albuquerque again. My mother – I repeat, my _mother_ of all people – yelled at me for being an inconsiderate asshole and I could count the number of words my father has spoken to me over the past three days on one hand. Not only is it a total living nightmare right now but I'm starting to worry about her."

"Are you sure it's not a good thing that the Ice Queen isn't going to be around?" Chad spoke up.

Ryan punched him in the arm. _Hard_.

"Dude, that's my sister! My mom told me that Sharpay didn't want any contact with me this summer but I've been trying to get in touch anyways. I've sent her an infinite number of e-mails and texts and she hasn't replied to any of them. Not to mention all the unanswered phone calls. I just don't know what to think right now."

An awkward silence ensued since nobody really knew what to say. In the end, it was Gabriella who spoke up.

"Listen, Ryan. Sharpay is over-dramatic, high-maintenance and a total snob… but she's your twin sister. You guys have spent your whole lives together and that's not a bond that's easily done away with. She'll come back to you because she loves you too much not to."

Troy snorted. "Clearly, you do not know Sharpay. That girl can hold a grudge among the best of them."

"You're not helping, Troy!"

"I'm just saying! I spent most of the summer with her and I know her pretty well by now. Believe me when I say 'stubborn' is putting it lightly."

***beep*beep***

Ryan immediately whipped out his phone.

"It's a text from Sharpay! Oh, thank god!"

"Well, what does it say?" Gabriella glared at Troy for a moment before turning back to Ryan. She clearly believed that she was about to prove Troy wrong.

Ryan took three deep breaths before he looked back down at his phone to open the text message.

"Oh, god."

* * *

**You're dead to me. – S**

* * *

**FYI** if you didn't realize, the italicized quotes in the middle of the stories are also flashbacks of what people (mainly Sharpay) have said in the past just to put some stuff into perspective. love love love


End file.
